Kiddie Ballroom 2019
''Kiddie Ballroom 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 23 September 2019 and concluded on 28 September 2019. It is the third edition of Eat Bulaga!'s dance competition for child pairs who are skilled at different types of ballroom dances such as cha-cha, boogie, jive, rumba, and pasodoble. The first edition of Kiddie Ballroom ''was originally released in 1997, with Krystel Tadeo being declared as the grand champion. A special edition was later produced in 2009. This 2019 edition was part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segments, such as ''Mr. Pogi, That's My Boy, and Little Miss Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments was meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments were done in "limited engagement" only. Siblings Jhon Vincent and Jerraine Parcon of Antipolo, Rizal were hailed as the grand winners of the competition. Marleo Buñing and Alyza Balanon of Antipolo, Rizal bagged the title of first runner-up. Overview '''Registration and audition' The dance contest was open to young dance pairs who are 15 years old or below who are able to perform ballroom dances such as cha-cha, boogie, jive, rumba and pasodoble. Auditions were held at APT Studios. Daily rounds The daily rounds was held from Monday, 23 September to Friday, 27 September 2019. They were primarily hosted by Allan K, Pauleen Luna, Ruby Rodriguez, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. Each daily round featured two new pairs who competed against one another dancing to the featured ballroom dance of the day. Pairs must perform the basic elements of the dance while incorporating creative moves in their choreography. The regular panel of judges rotated with dancesport icon Belinda Adora, dance choreographer Egai Bautista, dancer Rochelle Pangilian, beauty queen Winwyn Marquez, and actress Ciara Sotto. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 60% – Overall performance * 40% – Creativity Daily winners received ₱10,000 and additional prizes from the show's sponsors. They also advanced to the next round of the competition. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 28 September 2019. It was hosted by Allan K, Pauleen Luna, Maine Mendoza, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. The panel of judges included dancer Rochelle Pangilinan, beauty queen Winwyn Marquez, dancer Rochelle Pangilian, beauty queen Winwyn Marquez, professional Latin coach Victoria Huyatid, and the members of the Dance Sport Council of the Philippines, Inc. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 25% – Posture * 25% – Timing * 50% – Movement to music The grand finals was divided into two rounds. In the first round, the five grand finalists one-by-one performed the ballroom dances that they originally presented in the daily rounds. Pairs must perform the basic elements of the dance while incorporating creative moves in their choreography. The performances in the first round determined the three pairs (Top 3) that would advanced to the second round. In the second round, the Top 3 finalists were asked to perform simultaneously onstage. The pairs performed three Latin dances: samba, rumba, and jive. The performances in the second round determined the final rankings of the competition. Siblings Jhon Vincent and Jerraine Parcon of Antipolo, Rizal were hailed as the grand winners of the competition. They took home ₱100,000 in cash, ₱5,000 worth of Pampanga's Best Bacon, and gift packs from Silver Swan Wow Sarap Seasoning. Marleo Buñing and Alyza Balanon were given the title of first runner-up. They received ₱20,000 in cash Hosts Below is a list of hosts who been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Allan K *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Maine Mendoza *Pauleen Luna *Luane Dy *Ruby Rodriguez *Pia Guanio Results chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from Monday, 23 September to Friday, 27 September 2019. Each daily round featured two new pairs who competed against one another performing to the featured ballroom dance of the day. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to the next round. The daily rounds were hosted by Allan K, Pauleen Luna, Ruby Rodriguez, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. Week of 23 September–27 September Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 28 September 2019. It was hosted by Allan K, Pauleen Luna, Maine Mendoza, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. The grand finals was divided into two rounds. In the first round, the five grand finalists one-by-one performed the ballroom dances that they originally presented in the daily rounds. The performances in the first round determined the three pairs (Top 3) that would advanced to the second round. In the second round, the Top 3 finalists were asked to perform onstage simultaneously. The pairs performed three Latin dances: samba, rumba, and jive. The performances in the second round determined the final rankings of the competition. Jhon and Jerraine Parcon of D' Parcon Duo were proclaimed as the grand winners of the competition. List of contestants A total of 10 pairs competed in the 2019 edition of Kiddie Ballroom. The pairs are listed in alphabetical order. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Dance Contests Category:Talent Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown